


The Sacrificial Lamb

by TheManWithTheHood



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cypher - Freeform, Bipper, Bipper x Dipper, Coercion, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Dom/sub, Double Dipper, Dubious Consent, I'd say it's not extremely underage since he's 13 now, Lamby Lamby, M/M, More dub-con than non-con, Oral, Post-Series, Pre-Teen Wolf Boy, Sexual Coercion, Since the word 'no' isn't uttered, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, but it's kind of a 'give in and submit' rather than a 'i'm doing this for pleasure', costume play, cum, dub-con, dubcon, force fucking, leaking cock, sexual fantasy of the preteen wolf boy, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWithTheHood/pseuds/TheManWithTheHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper awakes in a field, dressed in naught but his old Lamby-Lamby outfit from his younger years, it doesn't take long before he realizes he's not the only beast in the wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacrificial Lamb

In the moonlight his throat was laid bare.  There wasn't anything he could do about it, his hands were tied, his body writhing in the pale pool of white that bathed the empty clearing.

His breathing was shallow with fear, and anticipation, his eyes flitting from shadow to shadow, waiting for him to show up.  To claim him.

He strained against the twine that bound his fur covered hands behind him, and groaned into the sky as the thin bands dug deeper into his skin.

The costume was degrading enough, he'd thought he'd get rid of it for good, when he found it in his attic, his parents had kept it 'for safe keeping' he supposed.  The lamb suit covered him head to toe, thread bare from how often his parents had caused him to parade around it in as a toddler.  Of course, back then it had been loose and hung off of every limb, now it was tight, taunt, and stretched thin to cover his slowly maturing (now a teen) body.  The zipper clung to his slightly formed adam's apple, and the thin fur on his legs left very little to the imagination.

Alone, in the middle of the field, he struggled to think about how he'd ended up in this situation, waiting for the inevitable, waiting for the ones that preyed on lambs like him.  A breeze passed through him, causing him to shiver, and tighten up, causing the twine to bite into his exposed wrists even more.  He moaned softly, gently butting his head against the ground as he felt himself becoming erect.  Now was not the time for that.  Now was the last time for that.

In the middle of his writhing he'd missed the shadow passing closer to the tree line, so the sound of a twig snapping startled him badly.  He cried out, his voice belaying a terror his body did not seem to share.

"Shhh, shh." A voice soothed from the shadows.  "It's just us." The voice seemed to be covered in a metallic film, as if broadcast over a radio.

Dipper squints into the darkness, for a sign of who owned the familiar voice.  His face draining of color as the nightmare inducing laugh fills the night air.

" _HAHAHahahahaHAHAHAHHAA_.  Just us... Lambchop."

The eyes of his adversary open, yellow, with slits for pupils.  Dipper remains silent, staring at the floating orbs that wait menacingly under the tree, trying slowly to worm at least one arm free.  The twine draws blood this time, causing him to spasm, his body convulsing in both pain and pleasure.

"Ohhh... My." The eyes say, drawing out the surprise.  "My. My. My. My. My.  Seems as though you've been hiding something from... everyone, eh, Lambchop?"

Out from the shadow steps a half dressed version of Dipper, his eyes yellow, indicating who was really in control.  Bipper wears Wolf ears, and wolf leggings, with a tail attached.  His sharpened and intimidating teeth are, however, terrifyingly real.

"I wasn't expecting this... out of you..."

The wolf-boy Bipper advances on Dipper, helplessly struggling against his restraints, and himself.

"Shush, shush, shush, shush." Bipper says, towering over the petrified Dipper. "You're gonna be just fine... once this is all over." Bipper bends at the waist, a clawed hand running over Dipper's barely defined jawline. "Mmm, you might even like it."

Dipper goes to cry out but Bipper's hand changes to a vicegrip and he swallows the startled lamb's shout in a kiss.  Drinking in the terror, and replacing it with Bippers perverse passion.

Bippers other hand toys with the zipper on Dipper's lamb costume before slowly unzipping, just enough of the costume to expose Dipper's bare chest to the cold night air, his nipples already at attention.  Bipper sneers a bit, biting at Dipper's lower lip, before gripping at his chest and dragging his claws down the bare flesh, leaving white ribbons, and causing Dipper to thrash in Bipper's grip.

There are tears in the small lambs eyes as Bipper continues to claw and knead at his exposed flesh, while keeping his lips sealed around his.  The pain was bearable but startling every time, as is Bipper knew exactly when and how to surprise the white clothed boy the most.

When Bipper finally releases Dipper's mouth, Dipper falls back, silent and staring, mouth wet with the wolf's spit.  Bipper licks his lips and leans down, smiling hungrily at his victim.  "Mmmm, what did I say?" He says, hand trailing down into the lamb costume, tight against the boys commando body.  He reaches his prize and squeals with glee.  "Ah, jee Lambchop, I'm not sure I've ever felt you this hot before... we should do this more often." Bipper teases the constrained cock, gently running a nail across the sensitive head, before reaching even farther down and gripping the boys maturing balls, squeezing gently, before releasing, and then squeezing again, applying more and more pressure each time.

Dipper groans loudly, almost screaming at the last squeeze, Bipper holds him, his fist like iron around the small globes inside Dipper.  Dipper stops moving, hoping that will causing Bipper to release his hold, Bipper just chuckles darkly and leans down, licking and nipping at Dipper's sweat soaked neck.  "Mmmm, you like it... I like it... seems like a win, win... I could tear 'em off right now Lambchop... keep your voice squeaky sharp the rest of your life..." Bipper squeezes slightly harder, causing Dipper to gasp in pain.  Bipper releases Dipper's balls suddenly, retracting his hand from it's damp prison.  "Mmm, but then this wouldn't be nearly as much fun."  Bipper undoes the zipper entirely, popping Dipper's boner free of the thin fur.  The 3 inches are slick with sweat, and a little bit of pre, and the shaft glistens in the glow of the night.

Bipper straddles Dipper's waist, rubbing his furry wolf chaps against Dipper's exposed cock, teasing his restrained prey with his own ass.

"Oh... ohhh." Dipper says, biting his lip to keep from moaning any more.  Bipper leans in nipping at Dipper's neck, before clamping down on it, suckling and biting, hungrily, without tearing into the skin.  Dipper's heart beats even faster than he thought possible and he screams as he feels the teeth brush against the most sensitive parts of his neck.  Between his neck and the stimulation on his cock, he doesn't stand a chance, and without much warning, he shoots his load.  Coating Bipper's wolf butt, and tail, in his sticky, mostly clear, cum.

"Oh no Lambchop... oh dear." Bipper says, fake blushing and holding a hand to his face. "You've made my costume all dirty... Such a shame..."

Bipper pushes Dipper back, his head making a thudding noise against the dirt.

Bipper stands over Dipper, slipping the elastic of the wolf pants down, and over his very erect dick.  His own dick is slightly longer than Dippers, somehow, standing at 5 inches, and it is positively dripping, it looks about as angry as Bipper, the moonlight catching the head ominously.

"Tsk, tsk..." Bipper grips the base of his cock as he squats again, sending a spurt of pre all over Dipper's face.  "This won't do... I don't want to get your face all dirty..." This prompts another spurt, causing Dipper to scrunch up his face, to avoid getting the watery pre in his eye.

"I'll just have to zip you up... and let you go..." Bipper says, with mock innocence, zipping the zipper over Dipper's form once again, closing him off to the night air, the thin fabric absorbing the little bits of cum that Dipper had shot onto himself.  Bipper stands slowly, keeping his piercing yellow eyes on Dipper's, before flipping the boy over and grabbing at his raw wrists, eliciting a gasp of agony.

"Of course I can't let you off without tagging you..."  Bipper says, eyes trailing along the tight costume, resting on the fluffy tail right above Dipper's pert ass.  He reaches down, using one razor sharp claw to cut a slit in the back of Dipper's costume.  Dipper feels the sudden air flow and panics, starting to call out again before his face is ground into the dirt by Bipper, and he is silenced.  "Lambchop, i'm letting you go what more do you want?"

With a quick _swish_ Dippers hands were freed, the night air rushing to meet the raw and sweating rings around his wrists, Dipper hisses, lowering his arms and starting to push himself up.  Bipper lowers a hand, clasping it around the back of Dipper's head.  "We both know you're not going anywhere..."  The grip tightens and relaxes, as if Bipper is flexing, deciding whether to push Dipper down or not.  "But you could surprise me..."

Dipper ponders, his stomach turning, his insides aching, his wrists felt like they were on fire, and he could feel the heat of Bippers crotch, very close to his ass.  But he doesn't leave, he doesn't move, he gives no indication to Bipper in any way.

"Mmmm, you sure are predictable Lambchop." Bipper says, pushing him back down, gently, his face resting in the dirt instead of being shoved in.  "How many times have we played like this? Never once have you left." The demon inside his own body smirks, running a hand down Dipper's ass cleft, and probing at the sweaty opening, inserting one de-clawed finger before pulling out and spitting on his hand, really slobbering it up, and sliding himself back into Dipper, who croaks weakly from his position.

"Does fighting it make you feel better about yourself?" Bipper asks jovially, "Then by all means struggle.  I already gave you a chance to leave."  Bipper adds another finger and then another, spitting straight down onto Dipper's crack, and by passing licking his fingers entirely.  Dipper moans, and groans, feeling himself grow hard again, his erection pushing uncomfortably against the thin fabric of his lamb costume.

"Almost, Lambchop, almost." Bipper says, his cock positively oozing.  He slides his hips forwards, only lining up for a moment before pushing himself inside, replacing his fingers with his cock in one swift motion.  Dipper moans into the dirt, he can feel the heat filling him up, the pure carnal power of the wolf boy behind him.

"Moan for me, Lambchop... I always like it when you moan."

Dipper moans dutifully, feeling Bippers cock sliding in and out of him, all pretense of stretching being lost, Dipper reveling in the times Bippers cock catches or pulls slightly, sending pangs of pleasurable pain through his barely teenaged body.

"You're such a slut..." Bipper giggles, placing a hand firmly on Dipper's back, as he pounds into his prize like he's riding a mechanical bull.  "Such a lovely, fucking, lamb slut!"  Dipper moans, although he's not sure why.  He can feel Bipper becoming more carnal, more angry, more prehistoric. "Take it!"

Dipper moans as Bipper slams in all the way, his suit torn enough at this point for their balls to slap together.  Bipper continues his onslaught, and Dipper feels himself growing hotter and hotter down below as well, his face flushing with each passing moan, and taunt.

It feels like hours, but in reality it was just minutes later, that Bipper screams out in pleasure, dumping his demonic seed into Dippers asshole, and Dipper groans loudly, cumming once more, his cum quickly soaking the front of the lamb outfit.  Bipper pulls out, slapping Dipper's ass for good measure, watching Dipper's winking asshole swallow his deed.

"Fuck! Lambchop, that was intense..." He grips Dippers ass leaving a red claw mark across it.  "Mmmm, can't wait to do this again... you get way more intense when you go home."

Dipper hesitates, confused for a moment, before everything goes black.

\------

Dipper awakes with a start, feeling damp in more ways than one.  He takes a look at himself, naked, as he usually was when he slept.  His bed stained with sweat, and his stomach covered in his seed.  He rubs his eyes, remembering that he was home, he was safe.  He looks to the left, and sees the box of his baby stuff his parents had brought down from the attic earlier and shudders.

"Man, Dipper... you're kind of fucked up..."

With a sigh he stands, reaching for his tissues.  Missing the barely perceptible triangular shadow passing out his window.


End file.
